Fases
by Millene Haeer
Summary: ua. o cotidiano de quatro amigos. slash.
1. bom dia

Andava meio sem rumo pelo jardim da enorme casa. Havia acordado cedo como costumava fazer nas férias, tomou banho e vestiu uma roupa mais fresca, pois era verão. Pensava no que faria aquele dia visto que seus dois melhores amigos viajaram no dia anterior. Poderia chamar o irmão menor e, juntos, brincarem de alguma coisa ou pedir para saírem com os pais, mas ainda era cedo e queria fazer algo naquele momento.

Ainda chutando sem muito cuidado a grama, sentiu o vento vir um pouco mais forte e junto dele, um pedaço de papel que passou raspando por seu nariz e pousou quase sobre seu pé. Curioso como era, o pegou elevando-o até a altura dos olhos. Era retangular e parecia um pouco gasto. Tinha a figura de prédios antigos, uma rua, pessoas e uma torre de fundo. Tudo em preto e branco.

"Você poderia, por favor, me devolver este marcador?" Ouviu uma voz infantil num sotaque um pouco diferente do usual, vindo logo ao lado, mas quando olhou, viu apenas o muro de rosas da mãe. Cerrando os olhos, abriu passagem por entre as folhagens e passou para o outro lado. "Olá." Disse um garoto quase do mesmo tamanho, de olhos e cabelos claros, um pouco pálido como se estivesse doente e que estava sentado sob uma árvore. "Pode me devolver meu marcador, por favor? Tem valor sentimental, entende?" Pediu novamente tendo o marcador na mão. "Obrigado." Sorriu gentilmente fazendo o outro garoto corar. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"Você é amigo do James e do Peter, não é?" Recebeu um aceno como resposta. "Conheci os dois pouco depois de me mudar pra cá. Parecem legais. Me falaram de você. Disseram que você é engraçado e que se eu não me cuidasse iria me ensinar a não me comportar."

"Oh." Piscou sem saber o que dizer.

"Quer sentar?" Perguntou apontando para o lugar ao lado. "Sabe, eu não mordo." Disse sorrindo fazendo o outro fechar a cara, mas sentar mesmo assim.

"Você é meio estranho." Disse por fim. "Quantos anos tem?"

"Dez e meio."

"Você é mais que velho eu." Disse incrédulo. Achara que o garoto fosse mais novo.

"Sei que pareço mais novo." Viu o outro olha-lo assustado. "Eu não leio pensamentos, Sirius, mas percebi que achou que eu fosse mais novo por minha aparência. Todos acham."

"Eu não sabia que tinham comprado essa casa." Disse mudando de assunto. "Quero dizer, vi o caminhão de mudança, mas nunca vi nenhum movimento."

"Somos somente eu e minha mãe. Como minha mãe trabalha a maior parte do tempo e eu fico mais tempo no meu quarto, então..." Deu de ombros.

"Por que resolveu sair hoje?" Percebera o que dissera e emendou. "Não que eu esteja achando ruim, só curioso."

"Você é mesmo uma graça." Disse divertido. "Só achei que talvez fosse bom tomar um pouco de ar fresco. E vejam só, conheci você."

"Você é mesmo muito estranho." Murmurou sentindo-se corar novamente. "Você disse que esse marcador tinha valor sentimental. Por quê?"

"Meu pai me deu." Disse parecendo nostálgico olhando para o papel em mãos.

"E o que houve com ele?"

"Morreu de câncer quando eu tinha oito anos."

"Sinto muito." Xingou-se mentalmente. James sempre lhe dizia que sua delicadeza com assuntos daquele tipo era o mesmo a de um rinoceronte bêbado. Talvez começasse a dar mais valor as opiniões do amigo.

"Tudo bem." Sorriu-lhe. "E você?"

"Meu pai está vivo." Disse apressadamente, mas logo quis bater a cabeça repetidas vezes na árvore atrás de si.

"Me referia a sua família, Sirius. Com quem você mora, por exemplo."

"Meus pais e meu irmão mais novo, Regulus."

"Qual o nome dos seus pais?"

"Walburga e Orion." Disse sem entender a pergunta.

"Sua família.. todos possuem nome de estrelas." Disse fascinado. "Sabia que Sirius pertence a constelação Cão Maior? É a estrela mais brilhante."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim. É a minha preferida, aliás." Disse corando.

"Remus. Remus, miel, vous pouvez.. Oh, je ne savais pas qui avait demandé à un ami

_[querido, você pode.. Oh, não sabia que tinha chamado um amiguinho.]_" Disse uma mulher de lisos cabelos cor de trigo e olhos amêndoas aproximando-se dos garotos.

"C'est Sirius Black, Mom. Je le sais. Il est de notre voisin.[_Este é Sirius Black, mãe. Acabei de conhece-lo. É nosso vizinho_.]"

"Olá, querido." Disse a senhora Lupin, na língua inglesa, gentilmente. "Não querem entrar? Comer algo? Remus sabe preparar sanduíches deliciosos, Sirius."

"Por mim, tudo bem." Disse Sirius levantando-se e ajudando Remus.

"Não exagera, mãe." E voltou-se para o outro garoto. "Dão pra comer, Sirius, mas não são tudo isso. É que sou o único que cozinha algo comestível aqui."

"Você prepara e eu digo o resultado, Remus." Disse puxando o garoto pela mão. "Anda."

Depois daquele dia, Remus passou a ser uma constante na vida de Sirius. Geralmente estavam juntos, sozinhos ou acompanhados de James e Peter. Os quatro eram melhores amigos, mais conhecidos como Marotos. Estudavam juntos na escola da vizinhança, Hogwarts onde além de estudar, pegavam detenções por aprontarem demais. Principalmente Sirius e James, os alunos mais hiperativos e problemáticos. Só não eram expulsos porque ainda conseguiam tirar boas notas – graças a Remus e suas benevolência de passar tardes estudando com ambos – e, apesar de tudo, eram bons rapazes.

"Levanta, Bela Adormecida!" Disse um rapaz magro, moreno, cabelos rebeldes e de óculos entrando no quarto de Sirius que ainda estava deitado.

"Vai à merda, Prongs." Murmurou Sirius remexendo-se na cama.

"Bom dia, pra você também, Padfoot." Disse também usando o apelido que inventaram no terceiro ano. "Nosso primeiro dia de liberdade e você ainda está assim? Achei que sempre acordasse cedo nas férias."

"E acordo, tanto que estou conversando com você." Disse com voz abafada pelo travesseiro. "Mas não quer dizer que vá me levantar a menos que eu tenha um bom motivo."

"Que tal uma ajuda para seu segundo irmão aqui?"

"Explique melhor e penso no seu caso." Disse sentando na cama e encarando o amigo que abriu as cortinas deixando a luz do sol entrar, fazendo Sirius praguejar e xingá-lo.

"Lily aceitou sair comigo." Começou ignorando os xingamentos do outro. "Se, e somente _se_, Moony estiver nos supervisionando."

"E onde eu entro?"

"Ele aceitou ir conosco, disse que ficará a uma distância que nos dará privacidade, mas que Lily poderá sair correndo até ele caso eu faça algo de errado." Ouviu o amigo resmungar algo como 'já vi que esse encontro não vai durar mais que alguns minutos', mas resolveu ignorar. "Contudo ele não quer ir sozinho. Sabe como é, poderiam confundi-lo com um psicopata ou algo do tipo. Se bem que com a carinha de bebê dele é mais fácil confundi-lo com um irmão mais novo que está de olho na irmã mais velha a mando do pai." Disse pensativo. "De qualquer forma, você vai com ele."

"Por que não Wormtail?"

"Por que é Wormtail, Pad." Disse como se fosse óbvia e pela cara de Siriu, era. "Você tem vinte minutos para se aprontar. Vou buscar Lily e estaremos esperando pelos dois em frente a bilheteria."

"Bilheteria? Vocês vão ver um filme?"

"Claro." Rolou os olhos. "É um encontro. O que esperava?"

"Então terei de assistir um filme água com açúcar sozinho com Moony?"

"Eu não havia pensado nisso." Piscou. "Vejam só. Dois coelhos com um tiro." Levou um travesseiro no rosto. "Hey! Deveria me agradecer. Se depender de você, terei netos e você nunca contará ao Moony o que sente."

"Fácil você falar." Murmurou.

"Vamos lá, Padfoot. Do que você tem medo? De preconceito? Você nunca ligou pra opinião dos outros. Além do que, todo mundo já sabe que você é gay."

"Bi."

"Que seja." Disse indiferente.

"É, mas ninguém sabe o que Moony é."

"Bom, nunca o vimos com garotas."

"E nem com garotos."

"Quer saber, estamos perdendo tempo." Disse impaciente. "Já discutimos isso. Seja cara-de-pau como sempre foi e diga o que sente. Se colar, colou. Se não, ele não vai te destratar e vai ser tudo como é agora. Agora vá se arrumar." Deu as costas e foi embora.

Sirius havia gostado do garoto cujos cabelos e olhos possuíam um tom louro entre o mel e o caramelo desde que o viu. Claro que na época era novo demais para nomear o sentimento de alegria que sentia sempre que estava na companhia do outro, ou a preocupação e proteção quase exagerada. Então veio a puberdade e Sirius passou a sair com qualquer um que lhe parecesse interessante e não quisesse compromisso algum, independente do sexo. Contudo, ao chegar no último ano e ainda assim só conseguir pensar em Remus mesmo saindo com mais da metade da escola, o moreno decidiu admitir de uma vez por todas: estava _irremediavelmente _apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. Amava-o e não tinha jeito.

A primeira coisa que fez foi contar à James, que além de zombar, o consolou e aconselhou-o a contar de uma vez à Remus. Logo depois, contou a Peter, que sorriu amarelo, deu tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas e perguntou quando pretendia contar à Remus. Então Lílian, pseudo-namorada de James, soube. A garota era mais observadora e inteligente do que o normal e não foi difícil perceber os sentimentos que Sirius nutria pelo amigo, mas ela foi um pouco mais direta e disse que se ela percebeu, Remus poderia também já ter percebido. O que fez o moreno entrar em sua primeira crise e passar uma semana distribuindo olhares cortantes e sendo rude com todos.

"Pare com isso e declare-se logo, Sirius." Disse Lílian no fim da semana impaciente e irritada.

Sirius não se declarara, mas voltou a agir normalmente. Duas semanas depois, as férias começaram e ele decidira não tocar mais no assunto. Sirius costumava sempre tomar a iniciativa, mas quando se tratava de Remus, parecia esquecer da sua qualidade de sem vergonha e agia como um inexperiente.

Parados em frente a bilheteria, estavam James e Lílian – que até aceitara andar de mãos dadas como um verdadeiro casal – e Remus que levava uma daquelas mochilas transversais no ombro esquerdo.

"Você está atrasado." Disse James assim que o moreno aproximara-se.

"Você é simpático que dói, Prongs." Disse irritado. "Oi, Lily."

"Olá, Sirius." Disse a garota sorridente beijando-lhe a bochecha. "Remus comprou seu ingresso. Ele disse que você chegaria atrasado, então comprou logo para que você não tivesse que enfrentar essa fila." E apontou a fila que dava várias voltas.

"Valeu, Rem." Disse Sirius virando-se para o louro. "Como sempre, me salvando."

"Disponha, Six." Disse gentilmente. "Acho melhor irmos." Disse olhando para o relógio no pulso.

"Vamos passar na lanchonete. Querem algo?" Perguntou Lílian.

"Não, obrigado." Respondeu Remus.

"Eu quero!" Disse Sirius já tirando a carteira do bolso.

"Não. Eu compro e você vai guardar os nossos lugares." Disse Remus tomando a carteira do outro. "Dois lugares." Frisou Remus. "A partir daqui, o encontro de vocês começa." Disse olhando para James e Lilian. "Portanto não nos conhecemos. Agora vão."

"Ouviu, né?" Disse James divertido encarando Lílian. "Deixa que eu compro, Lily. Vá guardar nossos lugares."

Remus comprou uma pipoca grande junto de dois sucos de limão. Trouxera também uma barra de chocolate meio amargo. Quando finalmente entrara na sala de cinema, já estava passando o trailer, mas conseguira encontrar Sirius.

"Obrigado." Disse o moreno num murmúrio.

"Guardei sua carteira na minha bolsa." Disse no mesmo tom.

"Qual o filme que vamos ver mesmo?"

"Uma comédia romântica."

"QUÊ?" Perguntou alto fazendo algumas pessoas que estavam próximas olha-lo irritadas. Só não reclamaram porque ainda estava nos trailers.

"Eu sei que você não gosta, Pad, mas é só essa vez. E você pode gostar do filme. É comédia."

"É romance."

"Você já está aqui mesmo."

"Maldito Prongs e sua namoradinha romântica." Praguejou.

"Se você tivesse uma namorada e ela gostasse de filmes assim, tenho certeza que também faria esse _enorme_ sacrifício só para vê-la feliz. Você já fez coisa pior quando precisou conquistar alguém só para ter uma transa. Não negue."

"Certo, certo." Disse corando e agradeceu a pouca luz. "Mas é diferente." Murmurou após um tempo. "Eu fazia aquelas coisas pra isso, por uma transa. Prongs está aqui porque quer fazer Lily feliz. Ele não está com intenção de leva-la pra cama. Não hoje, pelo menos." Encarou Remus que o encarava de volta. "Talvez eu fizesse isso mesmo. Algo que não visasse só sexo. Algo que só em deixar alguém que eu goste muito feliz.. seria o suficiente para que me deixe feliz também."

"Eu sei que sim, Sirius." Sorriu-lhe. "Agora me passe essa pipoca, seu guloso egoísta. O filme já vai começar." Disse fazendo o amigo rir e jogar algumas pipocas sobre sua cabeça. "Hey."

Após o filme, James levou Lílian em todos os lugares do shopping que ela demonstrava querer passar. Livraria onde a garota comprou um caderno florido e ganhou um livro do ainda pseudo namorado – indicado por Remus, claro -, lojas de roupas, petshop onde comprou ração de gato e um brinquedo – e Sirius quase ganha uma tosa, por aconselhamento de James, o que fez todos rirem -, a praça de alimentação onde James quem pagou o seu e o de Lílian – Sirius pagou o seu e o de Remus, mesmo com os protesto do louro – e outros cantos mais.

No fim da tarde, sem ninguém perceber, James sumira por entre o mar de gente. Lílian juntara-se aos outros dois amigos e decidiram esperar em frente a uma loja de informática. Visto que o amigo de óculos parecia tê-los perdido de vista mesmo, resolveram ligar para o celular dele, mas qual a surpresa quando o mesmo sai sabe-se lá de onde e materializa-se na frente de Lílian com um cervo de pelúcia e uma caixa de chocolates. Sirius olha aquilo escandalizado e pronto para fazer mais uma de suas piadas quando Remus o cala com um olhar. As pessoas que passavam, a maioria, pararam para ver.

"Lílian Evans, mesmo você tendo a _agradabilíssima_ idéia de trazer meu amigo Moony e meu carrapato ao nosso passeio, eu adorei o dia. Então, quer namorar comigo? Oficialmente, digo." Perguntou James sorrindo largamente e estendendo os presentes.

"Oh, James." Disse Lílian sorrindo. "Sim, eu quero." E o abraçou fazendo as pessoas ao redor aplaudirem.

"Deus do céu, eu estou vivo pra ver isso!" Exclamou Sirius estendendo os braços pra cima. "James Potter e Lilian Evans finalmente namorando! Rápido, Moony, corra! É o Apocalipse!"

"Cala a boca, seu cachorrão transmutado em gente." Disse James dando-lhe um tapa na nuca. "Você só está com inveja."

"Primeiro: isso doeu e vai ter volta. Segundo: não tenho inveja de você, seu vara pau."

"Já chega, crianças." Disse Remus em seu tom professoral. "Parabéns, Prongs. Lily." Disse sorrindo a ambos. "Fico feliz pelo dois, mas tenho que concordar com Padfoot que demorou."

"Antes tarde do que nunca." Disse James dando de ombros.

"Eu não tenho culpa se você preferiu bancar o idiota por tanto tempo antes amadurecer, James." Disse Lílian.

"Amadurecer?" Repetiram Sirius e Remus.

"Tudo bem, talvez ele não tenha amadurecido, mas convenhamos que tem agido um pouco melhor." Risadas começaram. "Tudo bem! Talvez eu ele não tenha mudado em quase nada."

"Admita, Lily." Começou Remus. "Você quem deixou de implicar tanto com Prongs e acabou gostando de jeito imaturo dele." Disse fazendo-a corar e arrancando mais risadas de Sirius e James.

"Ah, calem a boca."

"Um dia com ele e já age como ele." Disse Sirius entre os risos. "Mas vem cá, Prongs, qual foi a do veado? Já estão te colocando _coisas_ na cabeça?" Perguntou sarcasticamente recebendo um novo tapa na nuca, mas dessa vez de Remus. "Hey! Vocês estão fazendo rodízio?"

"Você sabe mesmo ser inconveniente, Six." Disse Remus rolando os olhos.

"Não é um veado, seu besta." Disse James. "É um cervo. C-e-r-v-o. Sabe a diferença ou não lembra das aulas de zoologia? Além disso, Lily gosta de cervos."

"Cervos, veados. É tudo a mesma coisa. Não têm chifres e pulam?"

"Como foi mesmo que você passou nessa matéria?" Indagou Remus.

"É uma besta mesmo." Disse James impaciente.

"Será que podemos continuar ou os rapazes vão prolongar a discussão sem fundamento?" Perguntou Lílian tentando soar séria, apesar de estar achando tudo muito divertido.

No fim do dia, decidiram todos irem para a casa de Remus - Peter também foi chamado - para comemorarem o início do namoro de James e Lílian. Peter ficou encarregado de trazer pizzas para todos. Sirius fora buscar vodca em casa, no seu estoque secreto – na tábua solta embaixo da cama – e James trouxera a sorvete.

"Vocês sempre bebem?" Perguntou Lílian logo Sirius voltou com as duas garrafas de vodca.

"Sim." Disseram em unissono.

"Estou surpresa que até você confabula com eles, Remus." Disse encarando-o.

"Se servir de consolo, geralmente temos de obriga-lo." Disse Sirius enquanto abria as garrafas.

"Então, o que vocês costumam fazer? Sabe, eu sempre quis saber o que os Marotos faziam na intimidade." Recebeu olhares desconfiados. "O que? Vocês são praticamente lendas. Claro que todo mundo se pergunta o que vocês costumam fazer para passar o tempo. Eu me perguntava isso. Então?"

"Nada de diferente do que qualquer outra pessoa da nossa idade." Disse Peter como se fosse óbvio.

"Sabe, não somos da máfia ou coisa do tipo. Temos quase dezoito, somos saudáveis e normais." Continuou Sirius.

"Lily, querida, somos demais, bem sabemos, mas não somos de outro mundo." Falou James servindo-se de um pedaço de pizza.

"Você nos conhece, Lily. Saímos, fazemos exercícios, aprontamos, estudamos.. Coisas normais. Coisas que todos fazem." Concluiu Remus.

"Só isso?" Disse parecendo frustrada. "Quer dizer.. Não que eu esperasse que vocês trabalhassem para o Governo ou coisa do tipo, mas.. só isso?"

Os quatro entreolharam-se e sorriram parecendo terem pensado em algo. Então Sirius levantou-se e parou no meio do quarto com uma pose afeminada e fazendo biquinho. Lílian olhou-o sem entender.

"Okei, _queridinha_." Disse tentando fazer uma voz de mulher, mas falhando miseravelmente. "Na verdade, somos drag queens. Por isso o nome Marotos e os apelidos gays. E se nossa Prongs aqui te pediu em namoro, foi algo que nós quatro conversamos. As pessoas estavam começando a falar entende? Quatro amigos muito unidos e solteiros? Tudo viado, claro." E piscou demoradamente fazendo poses que julgava sensual variando mexer no cabelo e passar a mão pelo corpo. "Eu sou Padfoot, a marota dama da noite."

Então James levantou-se parando ao lado de Sirius. Parou com uma perna estendida e a outra com o joelho flexionado e a mão sobre o mesmo. Passou a língua sobre o lábio superior demoradamente antes de começar a falar.

"Desculpa você saber assim, Lils, mas você pressionou demais." Disse manhoso subindo lentamente até ficar em pé normalmente. "Você é linda e tem um cabelo e pele _..so_, mas Padfoot aqui tem razão. É tudo faixada, _bem_." E fez carinha de cachorro pidão e biquinho. "Eu sou Prongs, a marota criativa." Disse sensualmente piscando.

Dessa vez foi Peter quem levantou, meio aos tropeços. Postou-se ao lado esquerdo de James, mas, ao contrário dos outros dois, sua única pose fora colocar as mãos na cintura e piscar algumas vezes. Ainda assim foi bem _drag_.

"Não se preocupe, Lis, querida, cuidaremos bem do seu 'namorado'." Murmurou a última palavra como se fosse um segredo e fez aspas com as mãos. "Eu sou Wormtail, a marota donzela em apuros." Fez um pose de lado, virou o rosto e piscou mais algumas vezes fazendo bico.

O último a se levantar foi Remus, claro. Andou displicente até o lado direito de Sirius e passou os braços pela nuca do mesmo deixando corpos e rostos próximos. Então virou-se para encarar Lílian.

"Alguém tem que cuidar das garotas, não?" Disse numa voz melodiosa, mas rouca e levemente afeminada. "Eu sou Moony, a marota intelectiva." Fez um olhar de sedução, mas não fez bico, o único, alíás.

Lílian olhou boquiaberto para os quatro rapazes em pé a sua frente e não sabia o que fazer. Piscou algumas vezes incrédula e sem perceber, começou a aplaudir e a rir ao mesmo tempo. Os quatro a olharam um pouco preocupados de início, mas logo estavam rindo junto.

"Vocês são ótimos!" Exclamou Lílian ainda entre risos. "Brilhantes! Fantásticos!"

"Agora diga algo que não sabemos." Disse Sirius presunçoso.

"Eu deveria ter filmado. Eu preciso mostrar isso a alguém. Se eu contar aos meus filhos.."

"Nossos filhos, Lily." Corrigiu James voltando a sentar e sendo seguido pelos outros.

"Você a pediu em namoro hoje." Disse Peter divertido.

"Planejamento, caro Wormtail. O devo dizer, _cara_? Donzela em apuros, hum?"

"Qual é, Prongs? Marota criativa?" Rebateu Peter.

"Peter tem razão. Quem geralmente tem as idéias boas e que funcionam sou eu. Suas idéias sempre nos metem em encrencas." Disse Sirius.

"As idéias de _vocês_ nos metem em encrencas." Disse Remus. "E pelo o que eu me lembre, as _minhas_ idéias são as que costuma funcionar e sem nos meter em encrencas."

"Ah, cala a boca, marota intelectiva." Disse Sirius em tom de zombaria.

"Melhor que dama da noite. Francamente. Isso sim soa como uma drag queen de verdade." Disse fazendo todos rirem, exceto Sirius, claro.

"Hey, não sou eu quem seria confundido com uma mulher caso desse uma rebolada." Disse entre dentes.

"Você é mesmo desprezível, seu maricas." E rebolou um travesseiro no amigo.

"Faço meu melhor." Disse de forma convencida pegando o travesseiro e jogando de volta.

"Chega dessa DR." Disse James divertido sendo fuzilando com o olhar por ambos. "E não me olhem assim. Não tenho medo da cara feia de vocês."

Após longas horas, voltaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos enquanto comiam e bebiam. Mesmo Lílian acabou bebendo um pouco o que a deixou sonolenta. James foi o primeiro a levantar e dizer que precisava ir. Como a casa da namorada era próxima da de Peter, levaria o amigo junto. No fim, sobraram apenas Remus e Sirius que dormiria lá aquela noite.

"Wormtail comeu toda a pizza." Reclamou Sirius jogando a caixa no lixo.

"Só ele, Six?" Perguntou o louro erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Hey, eu só comi dois pedaços de cada pizza. Foram duas pizzas, comi quatro pedaços. Ele comeu quatro de cada, o que dá dez pedaços!"

"Juntos, vocês comeram praticamente a pizza toda. São só dezesseis pedaços juntando as duas pizzas."

"Por que estamos discutindo o número de pedaços de pizzas às.." Olhou o relógio no pulso do outro. "Três da manhã?"

"Não sei, mas sei que mais tarde estaremos com dor de cabeça. Principalmente você que, com certeza, tomou uma garrafa de vodca sozinho."

"Isso eu não nego." Disse sorrindo marotamente. "Por favor, diga que sua mãe ainda tem aquelas aspirinas maravilhosas."

"Tem, mas pro nosso azar estão no banheiro dela. E eu não vou pegar agora. Ela está dormindo. Deus abençoe o inventor do ar-condicionado ou ela estaria acordada e possessa." Disse voltando para o quarto. "Outra coisa, você vai tomar um banho. Não quero acordar com alguém cheirando álcool do meu lado." Falou enquanto subiam as escadas e voltavam para o quarto.

"São três da manhã, Moony." Disse cerrando os olhos. "Você quer que eu tome banho agora? Vou pegar uma pneumonia."

"Mas vai ficar limpo."

"Limpo e doente."

"Mas limpo."

"Minha dor de cabeça não vai começar agora por sua causa." Disse entre dentes abrindo o armário do outro sem cerimônias. "Você precisa arrumar meu quarto de novo." Disse abrindo uma gaveta onde sabia haver algumas roupas próprias lá. "Regulus achou de um dia soltar a chinchila dele lá. O maldito rato sumiu por dois dias no meio daquela zona."

"Achei ter ouvido você dizer que era sua bagunça e que você conseguia se achar no meio dela."

"Bom.. depois que você arrumou, percebi que talvez fosse melhor começar a me organizar mais." Disse dando de ombros. "Hey, esse pijama estava aqui." Disse tirando uma calça azul marinho com patinha de cachorro prateadas. "Procurei por quase um mês."

"Você deixa tanta coisa aqui que começo a me confundir se entro no meu quarto ou no seu." Disse rolando os olhos.

"Eu sei. Minha mãe até me perguntou uma vez quando eu mudo pra cá." Disse ainda procurando por algo na gaveta. "Eu não tenho nenhuma boxer aqui?" Perguntou encarando a gaveta como se ela o desafiasse a encontrar uma cueca dentro de si.

"A gaveta embaixo dessa."

"Wow. Eu tenho duas gavetas." Disse abrindo a outra gaveta e vendo várias boxers, meias e até gravatas. Todas enroladas e separadas. "Você sabe que tem TOC, certo?"

"Você e todos quem me conhecem dizem isso." Suspirou. "E é claro que você tem duas gavetas. Estou vendo o dia em que terá uma porta."

"Você não pode falar muito. Também tem várias coisas suas lá em casa." Disse virando-se para o outro.

"Eu sei."

"Eu realmente tenho que tomar banho? Qual é, Rem. São quase quatro."

"Vai."

"Saco." Murmurou entrando no banheiro que era suíte com o quarto.

Ambos já banhados e vestidos, preparavam-se para dormir. Dividiriam a mesma cama por ser de casal e já estarem acostumados. Desde que se conheceram e um dormia na casa do outro, dividiam a mesma cama. Remus trouxera travesseiros extras, pois só dormia com dois. Também trouxera mais um lençol.

"Rem, você sabe que eu falo e me mexo muito antes de dormir." Disse o moreno movendo-se lentamente para mais próximo do louro. "E se eu começar a fazer tudo isso enquanto você dorme?" Perguntou inocentemente. "E seu eu começar a fazer cócegas em você?" Dito isso, passou a fazer cócegas no outro que passou a contorcer-se de rir, enquanto tentava se livrar das mãos hábeis do amigo.

"Pára! Sirius!"

"Só se pedir por favor."

"Por favor!" Pediu entre risadas.

"Só se disser que sou lindo, charmoso e perfeito."

"Você é!"

"Diga."

"Você é lindo, charmoso e perfeito!"

"É, eu sei." E parou vendo-o ofegar e limpar as lágrimas de tanto rir.

"Peste." Murmurou o louro.

"Não, não. Lindo, charmoso e perfeito."

"Eu deveria coloca-lo para dormir no chão. Ou manda-lo tomar outro banho."

"Você não faria isso."

No instante seguinte iniciou-se uma guerra para ver quem derrubava quem da cama. De início Remus estava conseguindo empurrar o moreno por pega-lo de surpresa, mas Sirius era mais forte e não foi difícil passar a empurrar o louro. De repente usavam travesseiros, um pulava por cima do outro e assim foi até Sirius sentar sobre o louro e prender as mãos dele sobre a cabeça do mesmo, imobilizando-o.

"E ponto para mim."

"Sacana, maldito, desgraçado." Praguejou Remus tentando se soltar.

"Lindo, charmoso e perfeito, Rem. Achei termos chegado a um acordo."

"Sirius Orion Black, solte-me agora ou então.." E deixou no suspense.

"Ou então o que, Moony? Vai me morder?" Perguntou divertido, mas num movimento ágil, o louro fez força nas pernas e elevou o tronco desequilibrando o moreno. Aproveitou este momento para inverter as posições. "Hey!" Exclamou ao perceber estar por baixo.

"Se eu solta-lo, promete parar? São quase cinco horas e precisamos dormir."

"Certo, mas só porque estou cansando. Se não eu poderia facilmente prende-lo novamente."

"Claro." Disse sorrindo saindo de cima do outro.

Deitaram um virado de frente pro outro. Para Sirius era um pouco estranho estarem tão próximos e não poder toca-lo ou beija-lo. Mais estranho era mesmo querendo fazer tudo isso, se contentar em somente observa-lo. O formato afilado do rosto, quase afeminado, os traços suaves e, apesar da idade, até meio infantis. O nariz fino e pequeno, os lábios rosados, os olhos claros cuja cor exata sempre lhe foram um mistério, os cílios longos e escuros e a pele pálida bem cuidada e sem marca alguma.

"Você está me secando?" Perguntou Remus após um tempo.

"Algum problema?" Perguntou divertido.

"Não exatamente. Só é meio constrangedor. Você fica aí parado me olhando, me analisando."

"Se servir de consolo, eu te acho bonito."

"Obrigado." Disse um pouco corado. "Hum.. você também é bonito, mas acho que você já sabe. _Lindo, charmoso e perfeito_." Disse sorrindo fazendo o outro rir.

"É, eu sei."

"Boa noite, Pad." Fechou os olhos lentamente.

"Boa noite, Moon."

Amanheceu como todas as manhãs desde que o mundo é mundo, mas Sirius praguejou e desejou que o Sol tivesse demorado mais algumas horas a nascer aquela manhã ou simplesmente não tivesse nascido. Sua cabeça pesada e doía, pois mesmo estando acostumado a beber, havia tempo que não o fazia e seu corpo estava sentido os efeitos disso.

Sentou lentamente na cama, com uma mão na cabeça e outra sobre o rosto. De repente, a luz que estava sobre si sumiu. Olhou para o lado e viu Remus, de pé, terminando de fechar a cortina. Então o louro deu a volta na cama e saiu do quarto, mas em poucos minutos voltou e aproximou-se de Sirius com um copo d'água e um comprimido branco.

"Eu disse que sentiria dor de cabeça." Ouviu a voz sussurrada do louro, mas nada disse, apenas tomou a aspirina e alguns goles d'água. "Minha mãe mandou melhoras, a sua ligou e disse que iriam sair para visitar sua tia Druella, então voltam pela noite."

Pela cara de Sirius, ele já não estava mais achando tão ruim estar de ressaca. Sua tia Druella não era tão ruim, gostava dela, mas suas primas, as três filhas dela, não eram as melhores primas do mundo. Ao menos duas delas. Bellatrix, a mais velha, estudava Medicina e como tal muito racional e costumava ser fria diante de certas coisas. Impulsiva, determinada e dominadora. Personalidade forte e tratava as pessoas como algo a ser descartado. Narcisa, a do meio, estudava Nutrição, era uma mulher acostumada a conseguir o que queria, manipuladora, de gestos graciosos, mas capaz de tudo para alcançar os próprios objetivos. Egoísta, apesar de importar-se muito com a família, mas apenas com a própria família. E Andromeda, a caçula e a preferida de Sirius. Estudava Jornalismo, era divertida, alegre, explosiva, extrovertida e sempre tentando fazer o melhor. Amava as irmãs, mesmo que elas a amassem a sua maneira meio deturpada.

"Como eu te conheço, sei que deve querer dormir um pouco mais, então bom dia e bons sonhos." Concluiu Remus levantando-se.

"Moony." Murmurou Sirius antes do amigo sair do quarto.

"Sim?"

"Obrigado." Recebeu apenas um sorriso em resposta antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

O lugar estava escuro, fresco e possuía o cheiro agridoce, de papel de livro lido várias vezes misturado ao seu próprio perfume. Levantou lentamente espreguiçando-se então olhou para o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama e viu que era quase sete da noite. Foi ao banheiro tomar banho e escovar os dentes.

Quando chegou na sala, viu Remus sentado na poltrona larga que costumava ficar para ler por ser ao lado do abajur. O rapaz usava os óculos de leitura e parecia concentrado, pois não pareceu perceber a presença do outro. Sirius sorriu consigo mesmo agachando e engatinhando por trás do sofá; queria dar um susto no louro. Estava próximo e sabia que o louro continuava sua leitura, mas então ouviu a voz:

"Nem tente, Six." Disse Remus fazendo o outro praguejar e levantar-se.

"Como você sempre sabe, Rem?" Perguntou sentando de lado da poltrona, sobre o braço.

"Você não é tão silencioso quanto pensa." Marcou a página e encarou o moreno. "Tomou banho sem eu precisar mandar?" Comentou fingindo surpresa recebendo um olhar irritado e sorrindo logo em seguida. "Quer comer algo?"

"Não. Acabei de escovar os dentes."

"Por favor, não me diga que não vai comer para não ter que escovar os dentes de novo."

"Não, Senhor-tenho-sexto-sentido. Só que como acabei de escovar os dentes, não vou comer para não suja-los."

"Para não ter que escova-los de novo?"

"Terei de escova-los cedo ou tarde, Moony, só quero que seja mais tarde." Disse impaciente. "Não estou com fome, pronto."

"Você e sua falta de argumentos." Deu de ombros voltando a ler.

"Afasta pra lá, seu espaçoso." Disse jogando-se por cima do outro.

"Sirius, não temos mais idade para dividir a poltrona de modo a caber nós dois aqui." Disse tentando ir mais para o lado como se houvesse mais espaço. "Ao menos sente de lado, assim você apóia suas pernas sobre o braço da poltrona." Disse empurrando o moreno de modo a fazê-lo passar as pernas sobre o colo dele – do louro - e apoiar no braço da poltrona. Então apoiou os braços sobre as pernas dele e continuou a ler o livro.

"Moony." Disse o moreno após um tempo em silêncio.

"Sim?" Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Sobre o que é o livro?"

"Um romance. Do tipo dramático, descritivo, cheio de palavras longas e complicadas e que você, com certeza, não gosta."

"Hum." Fungou. "E você está em que página?"

"Não cheguei nem na metade."

"E está lendo desde quando?"

"Desde de manhã."

"Que horas você acordou?"

"Você não quer _mesmo_ que eu continue a ler, não é?"

"Não exatamente." Deu de ombros vendo que o outro continuava concentrado no livro. "Remus." Disse o nome, coisa que só fazia quando tratava de algo mais sério e o louro sabia disso, tanto que encarou o moreno. "Você é gay?" Perguntou de uma vez e fechou os olhos esperando ser, no mínimo, derrubado dali.

"Sabe, você não precisava enrolar tanto para perguntar isso." Disse Remus num tom neutro. "E também não precisa fechar os olhos, Sirius. Eu não vou fazer nada com você." Disse rolando os olhos vendo o amigo abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

"Er.. desculpa. Eu só.. Bom.." Começou corando. "Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Foi uma pergunta idiota e eu não tenho nada haver com isso."

"Você quer saber ou não?"

"Eu não sei. Quero dizer.. sim, mas.. se você não quiser falar, tudo bem eu não vou for-"

"Sim."

"Como?"

"Sim, eu sou gay. Não era isso que queria saber?"

"Por que nunca nos disse? Eu falei que sou bissexual pra você, James e Peter." Franziu o cenho.

"Primeiro que você não nos disse, nos confirmou e só porque nós o vimos aos beijos com um garoto em nosso terceiro ano. Segundo que ainda é algo novo. Digamos que eu ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia para depois contar a quem realmente interessa."

"Oh." Piscou. "Você quer.. falar sobre isso?" Remus olhou-o demoradamente, então de deu ombros.

"Meio que já estamos falando. Além disso, acho que falando com você, talvez eu tire algumas dúvidas."

"Pode perguntar o que quiser, Rem." Disse sorrindo. "Só não me peça para lhe arranjar um encontro, por favor."

"E por que não?" Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sirius corou percebendo ter falado demais.

"Porque todos os caras que conheço não prestam. A menos que você só queira uma aventura, algo de uma noite e nada mais." Disse rapidamente.

"E se eu quiser? Não é você e James quem vivem dizendo que tenho que parar de estudar tanto e aproveitar a vida?"

"Não falamos sério, Moony. Eu gosto dessa sua fidelidade com os livros. Além do que, você é um romântico e se guarda para a pessoa que você acha que lhe fará feliz." Disse fazendo-o corar e olhá-lo surpreso. "Não me olhe assim, eu sei que sou um galinha e tudo o mais, mas eu também procuro a pessoa certo. É só que eu também gostava de curtir."

"Gostava?"

"Nem vem que faz quase dois meses que não saio com ninguém. Até fiquei de ressaca por não beber durante tanto tempo."

"E por que você não está saindo com ninguém, aliás?"

"Não era você quem dizia que eu tinha de amadurecer?" Disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Touché." Sorriu-lhe fazendo o moreno rir.

"Você já contou pra sua mãe?" Perguntou após recuperar-se das risadas.

"Sim. Ela está me dando apoio e disse que só se importa que eu seja feliz, não interessa se com uma mulher ou com um homem."

"E quem é?"

"Como?"

"Qual é, Remus. A pessoa não acorda e pensa 'que chato ser hetero. vou ser gay'. Você tem que, no mínimo, estar interessado em alguém."

"E desde quando você é o conhecedor sobre o assunto?"

"Porque eu já passei por isso? Porque eu tinha só treze anos quando beijei um cara pela primeira vez? Porque eu morri de medo de ser apontado na rua, da minha família surtar e dos meus amigos me darem as costas? É, desde quando eu virei conhecedor?" Disse irritado.

"Desculpa, Sirius." Suspirou cansado. "Eu sei que você teve medo do preconceito, eu também tenho, claro. Ainda bem que a maioria do pessoal daqui aceita numa boa e minha mãe foi bem compreensiva."

"É, agora diga quem é."

"Eu não vou dizer. Não agora." Disse determinado. "Pelo menos não sem antes conversar sobre isso com James, Peter e Lily."

"Eles vão entender, Remus." Disse rolando os olhos. "Me diz quem é."

"Não."

"Me dá uma dica, então."

"Por que quer tanto saber?"

"Porque eu sou seu melhor amigo e tenho todo direito de saber. Você, como meu melhor amigo, tem o dever de me contar essas coisas."

"Então me diga o motivo de você não estar mais saindo com niguém."

"Eu não já disse? Amadureci."

"A verdade."

"Você é um negociador muito cretino." Disse emburrado. "Converse logo com James, Peter e Lily, então. Tomara que façam as mesmas piadas que fizeram comigo."

"Não farão. Não sou você." Disse divertido vendo o outro dar-lhe língua em resposta. "Anda, vamos comer algo."

Remus improvisou panquecas e suco. Após comerem, conversaram mais um pouco, jogaram xadrez – três partes consecutivas vencidas pelo louro, claro – e ficaram sentados um pouco na varanda do térreo, olhando para o céu. Algumas vezes ficavam assim, em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

"Seus pais." Disse Remus após um longo tempo em silêncio, quando viram o carro entrar na casa vizinha.

"Acho melhor eu ir." Espreguiçou-se. "Fale logo com os outros, Rem. Eles vão entender." Disse encarando-o. "Boa noite." Levantou-se.

"Boa noite, Six." Sorriu-lhe.

Os Marotos e Lily estavam reunidos na casa de James. O moreno de óculos havia chamado todos para um tranqüilo dia em sua casa com direito a comes, bebes, vídeo game – coisa que os quatro rapazes gostavam de disputar mesmo sempre sobrando Sirius e o próprio James, pois os dois eram os melhores nos jogos virtuais – e conversa fora, claro. Lily levara o livro que ganhara do namorado – imaginava que uma hora ou outra iria acabar sobrando, então teria oportunidade para ler.

"Prongs!" Exclamou Sirius contente ao chegar na casa do amigo.

"Padfoot!" Exclamou o outro também contente.

Ambos correram em câmera lenta para um abraço. Rodopiaram e, de repente, começaram uma falsa briga onde se laçaram no chão e saíram rolando pelo mesmo. Todos já acostumados com aquela cena, continuaram com seus afazerem normalmente.

"Olá, senhora Potter. Wormtail." Cumprimentou Remus recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Peter.

"Olá, Remus." Disse a senhora Potter. "Estarei no quarto, qualquer coisa." Disse gentilmente retirando-se.

"Olá." Disse Lílian aproximando-se e o beijando na bochecha. "Pode separa-los, sim?" Perguntou apontando para o namorado e Sirius que ainda rolavam pelo chão.

"Claro." Disse divertido aproximando-se da dupla. "James e Sirius. Já chega." Disse num tom sério e autoritário sendo prontamente atendido.

"Olá, Moony." Disse James sorrindo-lhe sendo retribuindo com um rápido aceno.

"Já que estamos todos aqui, gostaria de falar-lhes." Disse Remus olhando para James, Lílian e Peter.

Sirius percebeu logo sobre o que seria o assunto e postou-se ao lado do louro num gesto de apoio. Remus percebeu e sorriu-lhe discretamente. Os outros três sentaram no sofá, esperando.

"Bom, não sei exatamente como falar isso." Começou incerto mordendo o lábio inferior num claro sinal de nervosismo.

"Sobre o que é?" Perguntou Lílian tentando acalma-lo para começar a tratar do assunto.

"Sobre mim." Disse encarando a ruiva. "Vocês, principalmente Pad e Prongs, sempre me falaram sobre como gasto meu tempo com os estudos ao invés de ir para alguma festa. E você, Lils, até me perguntou uma vez por quê eu não tinha uma namorada, lembra?"

"Sim. No nosso quinto ano."

"Foi. E, bom, eu sempre vou preferir ler um bom livro ao estar numa festa. Claro que não tenho nada contra me divertir, ainda mais com vocês." Sorriu ao ver todos sorrindo-lhe. "Mas eu não me tenho uma namorada porque eu preferiria ter um namorad**o**." Parou e esperou a reação de seus amigos.

Peter tinha o cenho franzido como se ainda estivesse ligando os pontos, então começou a abrir a boca devagar e menear a cabeça como se estivesse num monólogo interno. James olhava-o como se ainda espera-se que dissesse algo. Lílian olhava-o da mesma maneira, mas piscava lentamente até que abriu um sorriso e, de repente, levantou-se e o abraçou.

"Estou tão feliz que tenha nos dito, Remus." Disse encarando-o. "Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, claro, mas não queria dizer nada até que você mesmo trouxesse o assunto à tona."

"Como você sabia?" Perguntou James desconfiado.

"Da mesma forma que descobri que Sirius era bissexual, querido." Explicou paciente. "Observando. Mulher é mais perceptível. Não todas, claro." Voltou-se para o louro. "Claro que você é mais discreto que Sirius. Por isso não quis falar nada até ter certeza."

"Então tudo bem pra vocês?" Perguntou Remus olhando para James e Peter.

"Não, estou com nojo e não quero que seja mais meu amigo." Disse Peter em tom de zombaria. "É claro que está tudo bem, Moony." Disse rolando os olhos.

"Se agüentamos Padfoot até agora, podemos agüentar você, com certeza." Disse James.

"Hey!" Retrucou Sirius.

"Obrigado, gente." Agradeceu Remus aliviado.

"Se estamos resolvidos, Wormtail, pega lá meu vídeo que ta lá no quarto, por favor." Pediu James vendo o amigo acenar positivo com a cabeça e ir em direção as escadas. "Moony, ajeita a televisão. Tira o DVD para colocarmos o vídeo game." Viu o louro levantar-se e aproximar-se do televisor. "Cachorrão, você vem comigo pegar a comida lá na cozinha." Disse puxando o amigo.

Na cozinha, James e Sirius separavam vasilhas, jarra e alguns copos para colocarem a pipoca, bolo, salgadinhos e o suco. James pegou cinco sacos de pipocas de microondas e colocou a primeira no aparelho, então cruzou os braços e apoiou-se próximo ao eletrodoméstico. Sirius já havia passado o suco da caixa para a jarra e separado os pratos e talheres para o bolo. Estava agora a procurar guardanapos na despensa.

"O que você está esperando, Pad?" Perguntou o de óculos.

"O guardanapo aparecer no meu campo de visão?" Rebateu com voz abafada por estar dentro da despensa.

"Não, acéfalo, quero dizer quanto ao Moony. Você já tem sua resposta quanto a preferência sexual dele. Não era isso que lhe impedia de se declarar à ele?"

"Fala baixo." Pediu exasperado indo até a porta e voltando aliviado percebendo que não havia ninguém. "Ele já havia me dito."

"O QUÊ?!" Perguntou sem se importar em manter a voz baixa.

"Prongs! Fala baixo!" Pediu Sirius num sussurro esganiçado.

"Ele tem contou há quanto tempo?"

"Uns três dias."

"E vocês ainda não estão juntos por quê?"

"Se liga, Potter. Ele não acordou gay. Ele percebeu há pouco tempo porque ta afim de alguém." Disse impaciente.

"E quem é?"

"Eu não sei. Ele não quis me dizer."

"Ele gosta de alguém e, por isso, você vai desistir dele? Sirius, eu já te vi dar em cima de garotas com o namorado do lado." Disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. "E pior, a menina, largar o namorado, na hora, e ficar com você. Ou seja, use uma de suas táticas, seduza o Remus e fique com ele."

"Não é assim." Disse de cenho franzido. "Eu não quero que seja assim. Não quero seduzi-lo com uma de minha 'táticas'. Quero que seja natural, entende? De qualquer forma, se Remus gosta de alguém, não é simplesmente uma atração. Sabe como ele é. No mínimo, ele ama esse cara. De verdade."

"Por que ele não te disse quem era?"

"Como vou saber?" Perguntou dando de ombros. "Que não seja Snape. Deus estaria de sacanagem comigo."

"Já pensou que ele não contou porque pode ser você?"

"Há há há." Falou cinicamente. "Claro, Prongs. E todo dia eu ganho na loteria." Virou-se voltando a procurar o guardanapo.

Remus afastou a televisão um pouco de lado para poder tirar os fios que a ligava ao DVD. Depois disso, guardou o aparelho no armário ao lado. Então sentou no chão, próximo a mesa de centro, de modo a apoiar os braços na mesma. Lílian, que até então observava o amigo em silêncio, sentou de frente para ele, também no chão.

"Eu sinto que você quer falar alguma coisa comigo." Disse o louro.

"Eu ainda vou descobrir como você sempre sabe das coisas."

"Você não é a única perceptível aqui, Lílian Evans." Disse sorrindo-lhe. "Então?"

"Remus, você está gostando de alguém, não é?" Perguntou direta.

"Sim." Disse sincero.

"E posso saber quem é?"

"Não é que não possa, Lils. Só não acho justo contar primeiro para você do que para o próprio."

"Então você pensa em se declarar?" Perguntou em expectativa.

"Sim. Confesso que estava na dúvida, mas já não estou mais."

"Estou tão feliz por você!" Disse alegremente.

"Mas eu ainda nem me declarei. E eu ainda posso ser rejeitado, Lils."

"Não, não pode. Só se esse rapaz for um cego, idiota, sacana, _filho de uma_"

"Lílian Evan, olhe o seu linguajar. Você é uma monitora e não pode falar assim." Disse tentando soar sério, mas estava divertindo-se.

"Eu estou certa." Fungou. "Quando pensa em contar pra ele?"

"Não sei ainda, mas acredito que até o fim da semana."

"Então boa sorte, Remus. Não precisa porque você é lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente e um ótimo rapaz." Disse fazendo-o corar.

"Obrigado, Lils." Disse sorrindo-lhe. "Mas não deixe Prongs ouvir você falar assim de mim, por favor. Apesar de, oficialmente, eu não representar perigo, sei que sobraria pra mim."

"Tenho que confessar que no terceiro ano eu tinha uma queda por você." Disse despreocupada.

"Ouvi bem? Minha namorada tem uma queda por um dos meus melhores amigos?" Disse James entrando na sala segurando diversas vasilhas sendo seguido por Sirius que segurava uma bandeja numa mão, uma jarra e uma vasilha na outra. "Oh, Brutus, até tu?"

"Ah, James. Eu tinha treze anos e Remus era um dos poucos que me entendia completamente naquela escola. Além disso, você era um completo idiota. Dava em cima de todas as garotas, sempre arrumando confusão e implicando com Severus." Levantou-se indo até o namorado e o ajudando com as vasilhas.

"Opa, eu não tenho culpa de ser lindo, de atrair problemas e se o Seboso me odeia." Defendeu-se.

"Eu sou testemunha de que isso é tudo verdade. Exceto a parte do lindo, claro." Disse Sirius sendo ajudado por Remus. "Obrigado, Rem." Disse sorrindo-lhe recebendo outro em resposta.

"Finalmente achei seu vídeo game, Prongs. Estava no fundo do seu armário." Disse Peter voltando com o aparelho.

"É mesmo. Esqueci que tinha tirado para colocar o DVD. Obrigado, Wormtail." Entregou o aparelho ao Remus.

"Será que tenho cara de homem da TV a cabo?" Resmungou indo ligar o aparelho.

"Ninguém mandou você ser o melhor em ligar cabos. Até meu pai empaca com os fios." Disse James dando de ombros.

"Foi você ou seu pai que ligou pro Moony quando sua mãe comprou o DVD do quarto deles?"

"Minha mãe. Viu o DVD bonitinho, preço bom, tudo quanto era função e mais um pouco, mas ninguém pensa na hora de instalar. Meu pai achando que era só os cabos de sempre, que ele já demora pra instalar, aliás, então o manual é só em francês. Liga pra quem? Nosso Moony aqui, claro."

"Falando em francês, vou começar o curso de francês esse semestre." Disse Lílian.

"Você comentou." Disse Peter. "Minha tia ensina lá. Acho que ela será sua professora. Ela ensina os de primeiro e segundo semestre."

"Ah, que legal!" Disse empolgada e virou-se para Remus que colocava o último cabo. "Remus, você vai ter que treinar comigo."

"Claro." Disse voltando a televisão para o lugar. "Se precisar de ajuda com as lições, também posso ajudar."

"Eu voto para o Moony ensinar francês pra todo mundo." Disse Sirius emburrado. "Ter só ele falando, tudo bem, mas ele e a ruiva?"

"Epa, é mesmo." Disse James. "Moony, você tem que nos ensinar francês. Aliás, não sei por quê nunca nos ensinou. É sua primeira língua e não sabemos nada dela."

"Sirius sabe algumas coisas."

"Claro. Depois de praticamente morar mais lá do que na minha casa, eu acabo aprendendo algo, mas nada que me faça entender uma frase inteira."

"Okei, okei. Eu ensino algo pra vocês. Podemos jogar agora?"

"Demorou." Disse Peter pegando o controle.

**Olá :D**

**Hum.. não sei bem o que falar. Só que não será uma fic muito longa. Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado e que continuem a acompanhá-la. **

**Qualquer erro de ortografia ou gramática, por favor, me avisem. E sintam-se à vontade para comentar, sugerir, criticar, o que for. **

**Sorrisos. **


	2. me gustas tu

Era uma quarta-feira. Remus acordara quando passava um pouco das nove. Levantou preguiçosamente, dirigiu-se ao banheiro onde tomou banho e escovou os dentes, vestiu uma roupa e desceu. Tomou um copo de leite puro e sentou na varanda, olhando para o céu.

Não fazia muito tempo que decidiu declarar-se, mas fazia muito tempo que tinha aquele sentimento guardado. Contudo, antes o louro era apenas um garoto que não entendia o que sentia e apenas achava que era normal. Então o sentimento foi crescendo até se tornar impossível de evita-lo. E Remus não era mais um garoto, ele agora entendia o que sentia e o que deveria fazer. Mesmo que houvesse a mínima possibilidade de ser rejeitado, iria se declarar.

Encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e suspirou fechando os olhos. Já tentara se imaginar com outra pessoa, claro, mas sempre achava estranho. Apesar de sempre estar à vontade com seus amigos, especialmente com Sirius, não era muito de abraçar ou beijar. Nem mesmo sua mãe. Como teria esse tipo de intimidade com um namorado? Porque logicamente não teriam apenas abraços e beijos amigáveis. Uma hora ou outra teriam algo mais íntimo, certo? Como seria?

Suspirou cansado levantando-se. Voltou para dentro de casa indo para a cozinha, onde deixou o copo vazio, então voltou para o quarto. Sentou-se à escrivaninha que tinha próxima ao armário e abriu uma gaveta onde havia algumas cartas. Eram antigas e todas de seus amigos. As recebia quando eles viajavam, mas a maioria vinha de uma pessoa em especial e nem sempre as recebia quando ela viajava. Algumas vezes trocavam cartas somente porque não tinham tanta coragem de dizerem certas coisas ou porque simplesmente gostavam.

Olhou-as com carinho e sorriu levemente.

"Remus?" Chamou uma voz áspera da porta fazendo o louro virar-se.

"Severus!" Exclamou surpreso levantando-se. "Não sabia que tinha voltado de viagem." Sorriu-lhe.

Severus Snape era um amigo de escola. Era um rapaz de pele alva, cabelos e olhos escuros, expressões sérias e que, geralmente, estava sozinho, mas porque preferia estar. Ele e Remus eram bons amigos, passavam muito tempo na biblioteca estudando, um ajudando o outro. Lílian fechava o trio. O que fazia Sirius e James implicar mais ainda com o rapaz.

"Voltei ontem. Vim ver Regulus, mas pelo horário, é bem provável que ainda esteja dormindo. Então vim visita-lo."

"Entre." Disse apontando para que senta-se na cama. "Como foi lá?" Perguntou trazendo a cadeira para perto e sentando de frente para ele.

"Empolgante." Disse não mudando o tom de indiferença. "Espanha é um lugar muito bonito, realmente. Visitamos todos os pontos turísticos, claro, e não houve um dia em que não saímos às compras. Fomos à museus e bibliotecas, participamos de uma corrida de touros e sei toda a maldita história do lugar em que ficamos, da família e o por quê do nome dos catorze filhos."

"Parece que foi bem divertido." Disse risonho. "Corrida de touros? Não consigo imaginar você e Lucius correndo."

"Não participamos porque quisemos, Lupin." Disse em desagrado, usando o sobrenome do outro como sempre fazia quando estava aborrecido ou impaciente. "Estávamos saindo de uma loja quando vimos as pessoas correndo. Lucius só correu porque eu o puxei. Pode imaginar o escândalo que ele fez depois."

Lucius Malfoy era namorado de Narcisa. Quem não os conhecesse, costumava achar que eram parentes por causa da aparência. Cabelo louro platinado, olhos de um azul chumbo, pele alva e personalidade parecida. Belos, teimosos, vaidosos, engenhosos e egoístas, mas colocavam aqueles que amavam acima de tudo e sempre conseguiam o que queriam, não importava como. Era o melhor amigo de Severus e vice-versa.

"Posso sim."

"Ah, trouxe-lhe isso." Disse tirando um embrulho de dentro da bolsa que carregava no ombro.

Remus pegou o embrulho e abriu. Eram dois livros, em espanhol. O louro leu o título e arregalou os olhos surpreso. Eram livros que já não publicavam mais há algum tempo, conhecia o escritor e adorava-o.

"Deus, Severus." Disse encarando o amigo. "Nem sei o que dizer. Só.. obrigado."

"Não foi nada. Sei que gosta desse autor e os achei por acaso." Deu de ombros.

"Eu poderia abraça-lo." Disse sorrindo vendo o outro fechar ainda mais a cara.

"É, poderia, mas não o faça. Não sou um dos seus amiguinhos abraçáveis."

De repente, o louro ficou sério. Não pelo o que o outro disse, já estava acostumado com coisa até pior, mas porque tinha algo importante a dizer à ele. A dizer e a perguntar. Severus era o melhor a lhe tirar certas dúvidas.

"O que você tem, Remus?"

"Eu.." Franziu o cenho sem saber como dizer. "...eu meio que me apaixonei. Por um _cara_."

"Isso não é novidade." Disse erguendo a sobrancelha e vendo o outro fita-lo surpreso. "Você e Lílian só percebem as coisas óbvias e após um certo tempo observando realmente. Eu, por outro lado, percebo os mínimos detalhes e já não preciso de tanto tempo de observação, uso a lógica. Digamos que sou a parte racional. Vocês são a parte sensorial." Viu o outro acenar para que continuasse. "Sei que você está apaixonado, como disse, há anos, mas você mesmo só veio perceber isso agora."

"Como você pode saber de algo sobre mim que nem mesmo eu sei?"

"Observando." Deu de ombros. "Olhares e gestos falam muito mais do que você pensa. Seu cuidado, seu olhar direcionado, seu sorriso diferente, seu olhar melhorado, seu humor alterado.. são pequenas coisas que fazem toda a diferença."

"Você me observa tanto assim?"

"Não ache que é especial." Deu de ombros. "Mas confesso que você e Regulus são os mais divertidos a serem observados."

"Se sabe tanto, deve saber quem é." Disse encarando-o.

Severus fitou-o por alguns segundos, então aproximou-se.

"E você quer saber o quê?"

"Você é como eu, se incomoda em ser tocado apesar de vez ou outra se deixar abraçar por Lily e até abraça-la. Como conseguiu contornar isso? Como consegue estar com Regulus?"

"É diferente."

"Diferente como?"

"Eu me incomodo com toques porque quase não os tive quando menor, sabe disso. Meus pais me criaram sem esse tipo de carinho. Não há toques entre a gente. Eu não me sinto bem sendo tocado não por não gostar, mas por ser algo estranho. Com Lílian foi estranho e ainda é, mesmo que eu já esteja mais acostumado, mas ainda sinto aquela sensação de que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. Já com Regulus.. é diferente." Pausou olhando o louro que o encarava de volta. "Com Regulus me sinto seguro e a sensação é de conforto. É como se fosse natural, entende? Claro que não me grudo à ele, mas é mais simples e não tenho a vontade de afasta-lo de mim."

"Acho que o compreendo." Murmurou.

"Sei que sim." Levantou-se. "Tenho que ir. Acredito que a essa hora Regulus esteja de pé."

"Sabe que terá que passar por Sirius, não sabe?" Perguntou divertido vendo a cara do outro transformar-se numa careta. "Vamos, vou com você."

Sirius havia sido acordado por algo movendo-se sob seus lençóis aquela manhã. De início, não deu muita atenção. Estava tendo um ótimo sonho com um certo rapaz louro, mas ao sentir a tal coisa subindo por si e que, definitivamente, era pequena demais para ser a mão de alguém, achou melhor abrir os olhos e ver o que era.

Foi com muito desgosto que viu uma chinchila cinzenta sobre seu peito desnudo olhando-o inocentemente.

"REGULUS!" Exclamou a plenos pulmões indo até o quarto do irmão e abrindo a porta num rompante sem se importar de o estar acordando ou não. "REGULUS MALDITO BLACK, SEU RATO MISERÁVEL ESTAVA NO MEU QUARTO _DE NOVO_!" Disse colocando o roedor de volta na gaiola.

"Siri, quer falar baixo, pois não sou surdo, por favor?" Pediu sonolento remexendo-se na cama. Segundos depois, sentou-se encarando o irmão com raiva. "Ótimo. Perdi o sono."

"Bem feito." Aproximou-se da cama do irmão e sentou na ponta. "Eu deveria era ter rebolado esse rato na privada e dado descarga." Praguejou

"Você sempre fala isso." Rola os olhos.

"Não duvide que um dia eu faço mesmo."

"Claro, Siri." Bocejou. "Que horas são?"

"Quase nove."

"Você ainda estava dormindo?" Perguntou surpreso. "Senti o fim do mundo."

"Engraçadinho." Cerrou os olhos indo mais para o meio da cama. "Afasta aí, Reg." Então deitou.

Regulus era um pouco mais baixo que o irmão, possuía a mesma cor de cabelo, olhos e pele. Seu cabelo era pouco menor, indo até o ombro, o do irmão passava. E suas personalidades também diferenciavam-se, apesar de terem muito em comum. Regulus era racional e pensavam duas vezes antes de fazer algo. Gostava muito de ler, era estudioso e calmo. Como o irmão teimoso e convencido.

"Quando vai contar à ele, Siri?"

Sirius havia dito ao irmão sobre querer declarar-se à Remus. Regulus deu todo seu apoio, mas percebeu que o outro parecia hesitar.

"Não sei."

"Finalmente alguém te domesticou, Siri." Disse divertido cutucando o outro com o pé. "Já era tempo."

"É, é." Murmurou empurrando o pé do outro.

Ouviram batidas na porta e olharam quando a mesma foi aberta e uma jovem mulher aparentando uns quarenta e poucos anos entrou.

"Rapazes, estão acordados?" Perguntou encarando-os.

"Sim, mãe." Disseram juntos vendo-a entrar no recinto e aproximar-se da cama.

"Que gritaria foi aquela mais cedo?" Perguntou olhando de cenho franzido para o filho mais velho. "Achei ter-lhe ensinado bons modos."

"Ensine à esse fedelho a deixar o maldito rato dele preso." Disse Sirius mirando o irmão.

"Regulus, já falei para não soltar Lyra. Ela pode se machucar."

"Certo, mãe."

"Não vão descer para comer?"

"Vamos já." Disse Regulus sendo empurrado pelo irmão que deitava-se agora ao lado dele.

"Certo." Disse dando as costas e indo até a porta.

"Você já disse pra ela sobre Remus?" Murmurou a pergunta de forma que somente Sirius pudesse ouvir.

"Não." Disse sem pensar, então percebeu o que o irmão faria em seguida e tentou detê-lo, mas o outro foi mais rápido.

"Mãe! O Sirius está apaixonado pelo Remus!" Gritou de uma vez.

Walburga estancou no lugar próximo à porta e virou lentamente para os dois filhos. Sua expressão era neutra e, por alguns segundos, Sirius achou que a mãe não entedera o que lhe foi dito. Contudo, ao ver a veia salientar-se na testa dela como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento e ela começar a olha-lo por tempo demais, Sirius começou a se preocupar.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE NEM AO MENOS TER A CORAGEM E DECÊNCIA DE ME DIZER VOCÊ MESMO QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADO? E MAIS, POR OUTRO GAROTO?" Berrou aproximando-se da cama fazendo ambos os filhos encolherem-se. "JÁ NÃO BASTANDO SEU IRMÃO, AGORA TENHO VOCÊ ME ESCONDENDO AS COISAS!"

"Mas mãe" Começou Regulus querendo se defender, mas calou-se ante o olhar materno.

"SERÁ QUE NÃO MEREÇO O MÍNIMO DE CONSIDERAÇÃO NESSA CASA? AHN? EU SOU A MÃE DE VOCÊS, POR DEUS! SABEM O TRABALHO TORTUOSO QUE FOI PARA TÊ-LOS?" Olhou-os ofegante. "Agora" Disse mais calma. "me conte mais sobre isso."

"Eu acho que prefiro quando ele grita." Murmurou Sirius ao ouvido do irmão ao ver o sorriso formar-se no rosto da mãe.

Quando Remus e Severus entraram na casa vizinha, o silêncio era profundo e, se não fosse pelo senhor Black que o atenderam, achariam que não havia ninguém acordado.

"Estão no quarto de Regulus." Disse o senhor Black. "Podem subir."

"Obrigado." Disseram juntos indo em direção a escada.

No caminho, encontraram-se com Walburga que saia do quarto do filho mais novo. Ao vê-los aproximando-se, abriu um sorriso e os cumprimentou alegremente. Remus teve a impressão dela sorrir ainda mais ao cumprimenta-lo, mas resolveu não comentar nada. Então entraram no quarto.

Regulus estava em pé, próximo a gaiola de Lyra olhando para Sirius que estava deitado folgadamente na cama do irmão. Pareciam conversar sobre algo animadamente antes de entrarem no quarto.

"Sev!" Exclamou Regulus alegremente ao ver Severus entrar. O abraçou e deu um suave beijo em seus lábios. "Por que não me disse que tinha voltado? Aliás, quando voltou?"

"Ontem. E não avisei porque não tive tempo, mas resolvi vir vê-lo."

"Podia ter ficado por lá." Disse Sirius rolando os olhos mal humorado.

"Olá, para você também, Black."

"Olá, _Seboso_."

"Sirius." Sibilou Remus recebendo uma fungada em resposta.

"Olá, Remus." Cumprimentou Regulus.

"Regulus." Deu um leve aceno com a cabeça.

"Olha só, que coincidência." Disse Regulus recebendo um olhar exasperando do irmão. "Eu estava justamente contando a Sirius sobre a lenda do inicio da cidade de Roma." Disse inocentemente percebendo o irmão olha-lo irritado. "Sabe, Romulus e Remus?"

"Sim, mas por quê estavam falando sobre isso?" Perguntou sem entender.

"Lembrei por causa de um filme que passou na televisão." Deu de ombros.

"Você quer ficar aqui ou quer sair?" Perguntou Severus ao namorado.

"Sair. Não quero atrapalhar meu irmão nos seus planos para o dia, né, Siri?" Disse sorrindo-lhe inocentemente. "Contar a _alguém_ sobre uma certa _coisa_?"

"CALA A BOCA, SEU IDIOTA!" Gritou irritado levantando-se da cama. "Saia mesmo antes que eu te meta um murro!" Disse saindo do quarto batendo a porta com força.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Remus encarando Regulus. "Sirius não é de se alterar tão facilmente."

"Não deveria provocar seu irmão, Regulus." Disse Severus. "Não com isso."

"Então você sabe?"

"Claro."

"E por quem?"

"É tão óbvio."

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Você sabe, Remus." Disse Severus encarando-o por alguns segundos até perceber que o louro entendeu.

"Oh." Olhou para os dois desconcertado. "Acho melhor eu ir falar com ele."

Sirius entrara no quarto intepestuosamente e batera a porta. Passou a andar de um lado para o outro irritado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Detestava Regulus e suas tiradas indiretas. Claro que Remus, perpicaz como era, tinha percebido algo. As palavras de Lílian, lhe dizendo que o louro já devia saber, voltavam a sua mente e davam voltas. Se Remus sabia e não havia dito nada, era porque não o amava de volta. Simples.

"Pare com isso, Six. Vai furar o chão." Disse Remus entrando no quarto.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou soando mais rude do que pretendia.

"Posso ir embora, se quiser." Disse parecendo magoado.

"Não." Disse rapidamente. "Eu não quis dizer isso." Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. "Desculpa." Murmurou olhando pro chão.

"Eu sei, Six." Disse sorrindo-lhe. "Por que está tão nervoso?" Perguntou aproximando-se.

"Não sei. Quer dizer sei, mas não.. sei se devo.." Parou de falar.

"Sabe que pode me contar tudo, Sirius."

Encarou Remus e pensou que talvez fosse hora de falar. Era Remus, seu melhor amigo, se ele o rejeitasse não seria o fim do mundo, ele tinha chances, ele podia fazer aquilo.

Ele só tinha que não esquecer de respirar.

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer."

"Diga."

"Eu acho que você já sabe o que é."

"Se você não falar, não posso dizer se já sei ou não, Sirius." Disse gentilmente.

"Eu" Começou, mas parou, ainda o encarando. "..eu amo você. E não só como amigo. Eu quero abraça-lo, beija-lo e toca-lo e te-lo e.. Eu amo você." Fechou os olhos.

Sirius achava que aquele seria o momento adequado para sua mãe ou qualquer pessoa entrar no quarto e chamá-lo para _qualquer outro lugar_. De repente, tudo que conseguia ouvir era sua respiração acelerada e seu sangue pulsando em seu ouvido como se fosse estourar seu tímpano. Aliás, por alguns segundos, até desejou que isso acontecesse.

"Sabe, você tem que parar de fechar os olhos sempre que for me perguntar ou dizer algo." Ouviu Remus murmurar, mas sua voz não vinha de tão longe. Aliás, seu hálito batia no seu ouvido esquerdo, o que o fez abrir os olhos em surpresa e expectativa. "Sirius, olhe para mim." Pediu encarando-o.

"Remus." Murmurou incerto e com voz trêmula.

"Acho que precisamos conversar." Distanciou-se alguns passos. "Quero que me escute, só escute. Okei?" Viu o moreno acenar e continuou. "Eu já sabia."

"O QUÊ?" Gritou esquecendo de manter-se apenas ouvindo. "E por que não disse nada?" Viu o louro olha-lo parecendo impaciente.

"Eu pedi para apenas me ouvir, Sirius." Disse cansado. "Sente." Apontou para a cama.

Sirius olhou-o irritado, mas obedeceu. Não sem antes praguejar, fechar a cara e cruzar os braços, claro.

"Eu percebia o modo como me olhava, como arranjava qualquer desculpa para estar comigo e me tocar.. De início eu fiquei surpreso. Chocado, até. Sempre fomos muito próximos, eu poderia estar confundido as coisas, mas logo percebi que não. Minha dúvida maior era o que exatamente você pretendia. Se era algo sério."

"Claro que é!" Afirmou indignado.

"Eu sei, mas não pode me culpar por estar na dúvida. Não depois de conhecer cada pessoa que você se relacionou e que não durou mais que alguns dias. Foi estranho vê-lo querer compromisso."

"Você tem razão." Murmurou. "Não dá pra confiar num cara que nunca teve nada sério e, de repente, querer se prender a alguém."

"É mais ou menos isso, Sirius, mas eu quero saber de você o por quê." Disse sentando ao lado do moreno. "Por que comigo seria diferente?"

"Eu não sei." Falou sincero. "Simplesmente sei que é." Sorriu timidamente. "Sei que não vou querer apenas arrasta-lo pra cama e inventar uma desculpa para nunca mais ligar pra você. Mesmo porque você sabe onde eu moro." Brincou fazendo o outro sorrir levemente. "Me basta apenas observa-lo, ou estar com você. Eu até agüento ficar na biblioteca por você ou na companhia do Seboso. Só você me entende por completo e eu sei que o mesmo acontece com você. Eu amo você, Remus. E tudo fica tão melhor com você."

"Eu também acho que tudo fica melhor com você, Sirius." Sorriu-lhe.

O moreno sorriu também pensando apenas no quão feliz estava em finalmente ter falado o que sentia e não ter sido rejeito – mesmo que o louro não tivesse dito que também sentia o mesmo-. Sem perceber, Remus aproximou-se e colou os próprios lábios nos do moreno que surpreendeu-se com o ato, mas logo que sentiu a língua do outro pedir passagem, relaxou e aproveitou o beijo.

"Wow." Murmurou Sirius após separarem-se.

"Obrigado." Murmurou o louro dando-lhe um leve selo. "E só para constar, eu também te amo, Sirius."

Quando James soube da notícia sobre seus dois amigos, não se fez de rogado e preparou uma festa para comemorar – Lílian disse que isso foi apenas uma desculpa para haver uma festa e Sirius não negou, até ajudou -. Todos se reuniram na casa de Sirius, com direito a vodca e _caipirinha__**1**_. Peter trouxe pizzas, como sempre, e Lílian trouxe docinhos. Os cinco já estavam reunidos quando Regulus e Severus chegaram.

"Opa, festinha do pijama." Disse Regulus aproximando-se.

"Vocês demoraram." Disse Sirius levantando-se. "Trouxe o que pedi?"

"No carro do Sev."

"Não me faça me arrepender de lhe dar as chaves, Black." Disse Severus entregando-lhe o chaveiro.

"Esquenta não, Seboso." Piscou-lhe um olho. "Volto logo."

Severus e Regulus juntaram-se aos outros e engataram numa conversa animada enquanto comiam e bebiam – Lílian surpreendeu-se um pouco ao ver Severus bebendo também e mais ainda ao ver que nem James e Peter estavam implicando com ele, mesmo que o chamassem pelo apelido ridículo -.

Algum tempo depois, Sirius voltou segurando uma caixa com chocolates e usando uma coleira vermelha em volta do pescoço. James, logo que viu, começou a rir, claro. Mas ao receber uma cotovelada da namorada, fez um esforço sobre-humano e prendeu o riso. Peter, Lílian e Remus olharam para o moreno confusos, Regulus parecia se divertir e Severus tinha um ar de tédio, mas estava achando interessante.

"Faz uma semana que estamos juntos hoje, Moony." Começou Sirius encarando o louro. "Então, você quer ser o meu dono oficialmente?" Perguntou estendendo-lhe a guia.

Remus piscou surpreso, então levantou-se e o beijou sendo prontamente retribuído. Atrás deles, seus amigos aplaudiam fervorosamente. Exceto Severus que só deu algumas palminhas porque Regulus o acotovelou.

"Aceito sim, Pad." Disse sorrindo-lhe.

"E ainda disseram que eu demorei para pedir a Lil em namoro." Reclamou James.

"Cala a boca, Prongs, que meu caso foi diferente." Defendeu-se Sirius.

"Diferente nada. Você que é um frouxo." Disse Regulus recebendo um olhar irritado do irmão.

"Mas então, essa coleira faz parte do pacote _'Sirius in bed'_?" Perguntou Peter fazendo Remus corar e todos rirem.

"Eu sabia que vocês tinham um fetiche desse tipo." Emendou James. "Posso até imaginar, Padfoot é amarrado, enquanto o Moony"

"James Tiago Potter, nem _ouse_ terminar essa frase." Sibilou Lílian vermelha.

"Ah, qual é, Lils." Disse James emburrado.

"Então você imagina a gente, Prongs?" Perguntou Sirius fazendo o amigo corar e todos rirem. "Sei que sou uma ótima imagem, Prongs, mas sou apenas do Moony agora. Sabe como é, com você era somente sexo." Deu de ombros. "Desculpa." Desviou de uma almofada.

"Cala a boca, seu cachorrão. Vai caçar passarinho."

O resto da noite foi tranqüila – o mais possível, se for relevar o fato de estarmos falando dos Marotos -. Até que James despediu-se dos amigos e foi levar Peter e a namorada para casa. Regulus iria dormir na casa de Severus, que iria dirigindo e Remus iria dormir lá aquela noite.

Após todos se despedirem e Remus arrumar a bagunça feita, foram para o quarto de Sirius onde tomou banho e forçou o namorado a fazer o mesmo. Agora estava deitado na cama dele o esperando.

Uma semana que estavam juntos e era como Severus disse, não se sentia incomodado com os toques do moreno. Aliás, de uma certa maneira, era viciante. Sirius o tocava de um jeito que sua pele queimava e clamava por mais; seus beijos começavam suaves, mas intensificavam-se de uma forma que o louro ficava querendo se deixar sufocar somente para continuar beijando-o.

Quando menor, Remus via o quão felizes seus pais eram e desejava ter aquele mesmo tipo de felicidade. E foi com pouco mais de dez anos que conhecera Sirius. Naquela idade, ele não tinha uma noção muito ampla do que era amar outra pessoa, mas sabia que amava o moreno, só não sabia a proporção e que, um dia, poderiam vir a ficar realmente juntos.

"No que está pensando?" Perguntou Sirius entrando no quarto usando apenas uma boxer azul escura.

"Me perdi." Disse dando de ombro analisando o corpo ainda molhado do namorado. "Seque-se direito, Six." Levantou-se tomando a toalha das mãos do moreno e passando a secar as costas e o tórax deste.

"Obrigado." Pegou a toalha e deixou-a no banheiro voltando para o quarto.

Remus estava sentado no meio da cama olhando-o parecendo um filhote curioso. Sirius sorriu subindo na cama e beijando-o levemente descendo pelo pescoço fazendo o louro sorrir e passar a acariciar, com uma mão, seu cabelo.

"Viu só, como é bom tomar banho? Você está cheiroso." Murmurou Remus.

"Amham." Concordou deitando-o lentamente e se posicionando por cima dele.

"Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, Six." Disse chamando a atenção do outro.

"Você não parece contra, Rem." Falou encarando-o.

"Confio em você." Sorriu puxando-o para um beijo.

As mãos de Sirius eram hábeis e foi realmente fácil despir o louro. Remus também não teve nenhuma dificuldade em tirar a boxer do namorado. Houve mãos e braços e pernas e gemidos e carícias e murmúrios e beijos. Âmbar encarou azul chumbo, peles se tocaram, houve aceitação e satisfação e sorrisos. Foi melhor do que o previsto, abraçaram-se e em pouco tempo, dormiram embalados pela brisa, pela fragrância um do outro, pelo o _amor__**2**_.

Walburga era uma mãe zelosa. Amava muito ambos os filhos e estava feliz por vê-los tão felizes. Principalmente o mais velho que andava amuado os últimos meses. Meses sim, pois mesmo que este dissesse que só agora percebeu o que sentia pelo melhor amigo, Walburga já havia percebido há algum tempo.

Desde que Remus entrara na vida de Sirius, viu o garoto ganhar uma vivacidade maior. Seu filho sempre foi muito ativo e de ação, mas após a vinda do louro, seu garotinho – agora um rapaz – pareceu triplicar essa energia. Walburga já havia mencionado isso certa vez com a mãe de Remus, Anita, e ambas haviam percebido que a amizade deles ia além de qualquer outra. E não estava nem um pouco chateada em ter ambos os filhos namorando caras. Orion também era um pai compreensivo e, apesar de não ser do tipo carinhoso, era um ótimo marido e pai.

Após mandar prepararem o almoço, foi ver como estavam os rapazes, mas ficou um tanto surpresa ao perceber que a porta estava trancada. Sirius nunca tranca a porta, no máximo, a deixava encostada. Parou encarando a porta como se esta a desafiasse a abri-la e então algo fez _click_ em sua mente e sorriu. Deu as costas e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Do lado de dentro, ambos os rapazes continuavam deitados e cobertos apenas pelo lençol. Remus ainda ressonava ao lado de Sirius que olhava-o com um leve sorriso não se movendo porque sabia que o louro tinha um sono leve e acordaria com o menor movimento, mas sua vontade era de acariciar os fios alourados do cabelo do outro espalhado pelo travesseiro e beijar sua boca levemente entreaberta.

"Pare com isso, Pad." Murmurou o louro com a voz rouca ainda de olhos fechados.

"Não sabia que estava acordado." Murmurou de volta

Remus suspirou profundamente abrindo os olhos devagar e encarou o namorado que ainda sorria. Sorriu-lhe de volta, mas logo voltou a fechar os olhos e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Sirius divertido.

"Eu estou nu." Disse o louro com a voz abafado pelo travesseiro. "E você está ao meu lado nu também." Ouviu o moreno rir ao seu lado.

"Você já me viu pelado antes, Moony. Várias vezes, aliás."

"Eu sei." Virou o rosto para encara-lo. "Só estou sendo idiota."

"Não. Só está sendo manhoso." Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz. "Vamos levantar. Estou morto de fome." Levantou da cama.

"Sirius!" Exclamou constrangido pelo o namorado levantar sem nenhuma vergonha.

"Qual é, Moony." Disse divertido. "Vá se acostumando." Piscou-lhe entrando no banheiro em seguida.

Remus rolou os olhos ainda corado, mas não pôde evitar de sorrir. Estava procurando por sua boxer quando sentiu-se puxado pelo moreno. Sem tempo para reagir, foi levado para dentro do banheiro.

Pelo visto, Sirius iria acostuma-lo ainda aquela manhã.

**E aí? É, saiu menorzinho. Foi mal.**

**Desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas não ando esbanjando tempo e nem criatividade :P **

**Neste capítulo, quis mostrar um pouco que Sirius e Remus já sentiam algo um pelo outro desde que se conheceram, mas eram novos demais para entenderem/perceberem isso. Também quis incluir o Regulus e o Severus, além de mencionar outros personagens. E desculpa se quem começou a ler Sirius e Remus 'fofando' esperava algo mais detalhado, mas eu simplesmente não sei fazer essa cena além disso. Aliás, essas poucas linhas demorou pra sair, o que dirá uma cena mais trabalhada. **

_caipirinha_**_1_ - nem sei se na Inglaterra eles tem. Deve ter, num quiosque para artigos brasileiros como nos EUA. Enfim, usem a imaginação e a boa vontade, okei? :D**

_amor_**_2_ - tem pra clichê, minha gente? Claro que tem. Ou não :~**

**Comentários, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas.. Aceito de tudo. **

**Sorrisos.**


End file.
